¿Mako esta celoso?
by Khinura
Summary: Mako ama a Korra, Korra ama a Mako, pero ninguno lo admite, podrá eso cambiar las cosas?Iroh ama a Korra, a quién elegirá la morena?Makorra 100% o casi. Reviews
1. Chapter 1

_Mako no daba crédito a sus ojos, lo que veía era cierto? Es que no podía creerlo, pero si Korra jamás...O tal vez? Pero ese no era el punto;El general Iroh y KORRA unidos en un apasionado beso, que no pretendía acabar. Pero, qué era esa aflicción que lo oprimía en el pecho? Él estaba con Asami, era a ella quién amaba... sí, si lo era, Pero entonces que le pasaba?, quería estar en el lugar de Iroh, pero ahora ese no era el asunto, o si? No!, Korra como podía estar ahí besándose con alguien que acababa de conocer? Arg! Pero que más da? Que le importaba a él? _

_DOS HORAS ANTES..._

_Todos habían disfrutado de una cena excelente en la isla del Aire en Ciudad República. Mako, Asami y Bolín aún seguían hospedados allí, hasta que Asami contara con la fuerza suficiente para retomar Industrias Sato y sobretodo, regresar a la casa de su padre._

_Esa noche también estaba invitado el General Iroh con quien Korra congenió al instante, la cena fluyó entre pláticas alegres e historias de Iroh en sus recorridos con las Fuerzas unidas._

_Luego los jóvenes maestros, el avatar y Asami salieron a los jardines, justo donde todo comenzó a ponerse complicado._

_-No, no, no, si lo haces así morirías al instante - le decía Iroh a korra mientras le enseñaba la técnica que su homónimo había desarrollado: como desviar un relámpago, mientras Bolín, Mako y Asami hacían sus apuestas sobre cuando estallaría_

_-Ay! Pero QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO MAL? -se quejaba la maestra agua- hice todo lo que me dijiste_

_-No no, caaalmma- decía el general con paciencia infinita- solo debes pasar tu brazo por tú ESTOMAGO - tomó el brazo de Korra y lo fue pasando despacio, como una suave caricia sobre su estómago, cuando Korra se dio cuenta de este gesto, se puso tan roja como un tomate y giro su cabeza para poder observar el hermoso rostro del general, que se percató de ello y dirigió una sonrisa de comercial hacia Korra haciendo que esta se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba y soltara su mano._

_-Ehhh...mmmm... lo siento por eso- le dijo Iroh también sonrojándose ligeramente_

_- No, no es nada, olvídalo- le decía Korra mientras evitaba su mirada a toda costa, dejando entre todos los presentes, espectadores y protagonistas, un silencio incomodo que Mako se encargo de romper de una forma no tan sutil..._

_De repente Mako lanzo un rayo hacia el general Iroh escasamente logró evitar_

_- Mako, PERO CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA- gritaba Korra con sus puños encendidos por la rabia_

_-Nada, solo quería ver hasta que punto llegaban las habilidades de tu noviecito-dijo altaneramente_

_-Mako TE VOY A..._

_-Déjalo así- dijo el general Iroh que hasta este momento al igual que Bolín y Asami, no había dicho palabra alguna después del "incidente"- la noche esta preciosa no hay que arruinarla por un patán celoso como el _

_-Un Patán dices!?, pero si tu eres un...- exclamo Asami inundada por la ira_

_-Déjalo Asami-la interrumpió Mako echando chispas- no perdamos una noche espléndida como esta, porque un "patán" como este con un vocabulario de dos palabras que no sabe el significado de la palabra CELOS, me haya insultado. Vámonos de aquí, mejor vamos a dar un paseo y dejemos a los TÓRTOLOS solos- escupió el maestro fuego que echaba chispas por las manos; se tomó de las manos de Asami, cosa que extrañamente a Korra, le molestó menos de lo normal y partió rumbo a los dormitorios de hombres, seguido por Bolín, que puso un gesto de disculpa por la actuación extraña de su hermano_

_La noche era esplendida, la brisa soplaba tenuemente y la noche estaba llena de estrellas..._

_-oye...-dijo Korra lentamente, a modo de disculpa- lo siento por eso, por lo del novio y todo ese numerito, no se que le pasa, nunca actúa así_

_- probablemente este celoso...de la forma por la que te trato- soltó el general al ver la expresión confundida de Korra_

_-como me tratas?- preguntó la coloradada Avatar_

_-pues supongo que especial-decia él mientras disfrutaba del rubor en las mejillas de Korra_

_-y porqué me tratas "especial"- decía una inocente Korra, que no podía estar más roja_

_-es que acaso no es obvio,- decía el general sarcásticamente-hasta ese idiota "amigo" tuyo se dio cuenta... te trato especial porque... porque... desde esa primera vez en el polo sur, cuando tu tenías 14 y yo 19, me enamoré de ti...sí, de ti; de esa sonrisa radiante y esa personalidad explosiva...pero no importa, se tener dignidad, no le temo al rechazo... por eso te digo esto, porque..._

_Pero no hubo tiempo para decir más, porque en un impulsivo beso Korra silencio la declaración del general..._

_Las estrellas brillaban, pero nadie las veía, pues en los jardines del templo aire, Korra y Iroh estaban ocupados en nada más un beso, un beso que se prolongaba antes de extinguirse, cada vez más fuerte y apasionado que el anterior_

_._

_._

_._

_Después de unos minutos que parecieron segundos, algo los impulsó a parar._

_-y entonces?- preguntó una Korra despeinada_

_-te quiero, tu a mi?_

_-evidente, no?- respondió Korra haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz sarcastica_

_-entonces no hay lugar a palabras o si?_

_-no- respondió Korra cortante al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Iroh, haciéndolo caer_

_._

_._

_._

_Mako aún molesto por la actuación de Iroh y Korra, decidió dar un paseo, ante la negativa de Asami a pasar la noche juntos, con el pretexto de "si Tenzin o Pema se dan cuenta, tendríamos que marcharnos de aquí al instante". Tenía razón de alguna manera así que no le reprochó nada y la despidió con un casto beso._

_En fin, un Mako no tan furioso ahora, caminaba por los jardines a una hora no tan decente de la madrugada cuando de pronto, los vio.._

Korra a medio vestir revolcandose en el suelo con un general sin camisa. Inaceptable. Que tal si alguien los veía?... ese era el preoblema...o no?...SI!... Había que pararlos, no?... obvio!... Pero como?... AL CARAJO LA SUTILEZA, SE LO MERECEN POR IMPRUDENTES...

-mmmm- carraspeo Mako haciendo que los dos tortolitos se alarmaran, posando su atención en el mirón que tenían al frente

-QUE QUIERES MAKO?- escupió el general echando chispas, que derecho tenía él de venir a perturbar su mágica noche con SU Korra

-Mis disculpas general, pero no veo prudente que en un jardín de una casa ajena, usted, ande por ahí revolcndose con cualquier jovencita que se enuentre- a Korra le dolió en el alma este comentario...es que acaso era masoquista; todos sus amores eran mal correspondidos?... Tanto para Mako como para Iroh era solo una chiquilla ingenua... una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla hasta que Iroh se percató de ello y escupiendo fuego le espetó a un insencible Mako:

-En primera: Korra no es una "jovencita", puede que para ti lo sea, pero para mi, es la chica más valiente,fuerte y extraordinaria que haya conocido- Korra al oír esto se sonrojo, haciendo que Iroh sintiera más coraje para continuar.

En segunda, te informo no es culquier chica, es la mujer que amo y en tercero... no es tu asunto si ando "por ahí revolcandome" con Korra, CAPTAS?

-No, porque no me explicas- dijo Mako en tono desafiante

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso...

_**CONTIUARÁ...**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_


	2. Creo que TE AMO

**Hola, yo otra vez.**

**Solo quería agradecerles por comentar, ya que soy nueva aquí y no tengo mucha práctica, así que por favor, no sean muy duros...**

**valentina: gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero estar actualizando todos los sábados.**

**Guest: igualmente, gracias por comentar, y claro que seguiré**

**Yaki-586: Bueno, como ya dije antes, la actualizaré cada sábado, o ese es mi plan. Gracias por comentar y ojalá logre que siga interesante.**

**AL PARECER TE AMO...**

Mako estaba echo una fiera, pero no menos que Iroh. Cada cinco segundos se desviaban rayos y puños de fuego, cada vez lanzados con más rabia y con más intensidad

-QUIEN TE CREES TÚ PARA VENIR A DECIRME DONDE Y CON QUIEN PUEDO ESTAR- decía Iroh al tiempo que le lanzaba a Mako un relámpago a matar.

-Me ese que Korra amó ama y amará, solo quería ahorrarte la decepción- dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba otro rayo, aún más intenso que el anterior

Hasta este último comentario, Korra había permanecido imparcial, intentando parar a los dos maestros, pero luego...Mako la acababa de llamar Zorra? No, no había forma... PERO QUIÉN SE CREÍA ESE DESGRACIADO, ELLA NO ERA NINGUNA ZORRA...

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos ahora empuñadas le lanzaban fuego a un horrorisado Mako

- PERO QUE TE PASA KORRA?- decía Mako intentando defenderse de Korra que le lanzaba ataques más enfurecidos que los de Iroh, que repentinamente dejo de atacar para tratar de calmar a Korra

-Nada, solo que "mi amorcito", te informo que no puedes enojar a un "ZO-RRA" - dijo Korra escupiendo cada una de las sílabas

Hasta ese momento solo Korra había atacado, y Mako por miedo de herirla solo se había defendido

-Que te pasa "lindo", que me tienes miedo?

-Korra, YA BASTA- dijo Mako

Todo fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir, ni Korra, ni Iroh, ni el propio Mako, quién en el colmo de su paciencia, hizo una onda de fuego que lanzo a Korra por los aires, ni siquiera dándole tiempo para caer con aire control, y generándole una quemadura severa, que probablemente dejaría cicatriz, y no solo en el exterior.

- Korra! Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía- dijo Mako corriendo a auxiliar a Korra, cuando Iroh lo detuvo

- Yo creo que si...alejate de ella- le espetó Iroh mientras tomaba a Korra en brazos; Ni siquiera Mako protestó contra eso, luego le pediría perdón, por ahora era mejor irse, no huir, tan solo irse...Obviamente se lo daría

-Vamos Korra-le dijo dulcemente mientras la cargaba hacia su habitación

.

.

.

-Estás segura que estas bien?, si quieres podemos ir a un sanador sin que nadie se de cuenta- dijo mirando la herida que se mostraba en sus dos brazos, al tiempo que la depositaba en su cama

-Puedes quedarte un rato?- dijo y el maestro fuego asintió-...entonces estoy bien... oye...no habrás creído lo que dijo Mako

- mmmm- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos- sabes que creo?...Creo que alguna vez lo amaste, y que te partió el corazón, pero que aunque no lo has olvidado, creo que te puedo a ayudar a tapar ese hoyo , porque en realidad te amo y no te dejaré caer, jamás...si te hundes, me hundo contigo, si caes yo te levantaré, por qué?... te amo Korra- y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios que con pasión Korra se encargó de devolver.

Un beso, luego otro, luego otro...

- ...creo que te amo- dijo cuando al fin pudo respirar

-no, no es tu obligación-dijo parándola con un beso

Y así comenzaron, primero su blusa, después su camisa, su pantalón...

Y luego, solo Iroh con sus besos cubrían el cuerpo de Korra, no quedaba un rincón sin recorrer, y así, rompiendo todas las barreras entre ellos, Korra pasó la noche más maravillosa de su vida

.

.

.

.

.

Quien lo diría! Todas esas noches esperando que fuera Mako, que fuera el quien le enseñara lo que de verdad era entregare a quien amas, esperando que fuera él a quien le entregara su cuerpo, su vida... pero no... ahora alguien más ocupaba su lugar... Quién diría! Iroh, su primer amor, volvía a ocupar un puesto que hasta su llegada había permanecido ocupado.

.

.

.

Después de una MUY larga noche, Korra y Iroh se encontraban en la cama, sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pero sus ansias no y justo cuando se disponían a volver a empezar, la puerta, se abrió ligeramente...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno, en lo personal no me gusto mucho, pero igual, comenten y porfas digan en que puedo mejorar, que se que es mucho**

**GRACIAS!**

**R**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. AVISO

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.

NO SABEN LO AVERGONZADA QUE ME SIENTO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERO, AUNQUE NO TRATE DE JUSTIFICARME, LES DIRÉ QUE EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL NO SUBI EL CAPÍTULO 3, FUE PORQUE QUERÍA, Y QUIERO AHORRARLES UNA DECEPCIÓN, PUESTO QUE EL QUE ESCRIBÍ, ME QUEDO SINCERAMENTE HORRIBLE!, POR LO CUAL, ESTOY REESCRIBIENDOLO, Y TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

LO SIENTO MUCHO Y POR FAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA. :)


	4. Confusión

La cara de Bolín no tenía precio, era una mezcla entre vergüenza, confusión y hasta un poco de miedo por la reacción que Korra pudiera tener

-...este...Bolín...no es... ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ !?- Korra no sabía si sentir vergüenza o furia, pues al fin y al cabo, ella no debía estar con Iroh, pero Bolí tampoco tenía que estar llendo a su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada

- Ehh... yo so-solo pasaba por aquí para ir a la cocina, y escuche un golpe en la pared así que decidí venir a ver que ocurría ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!- exclamó asustado el maestro tierra en posición para protegerse

-SAL DE AQUÍ... ¡AHORA!- le espetó Korra, y con un soplo de aire lo sacó de la habitación.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas-le dijo Korra a Iroh muy a su pesar- si Bolín llega a decir algo o Tenzin viene, será mejor no tener pruebas de nada

-Creo que tienes razón-le respondió Iroh muy apesadumbrado, mientras se vestía para irse y salir por la ventana, no sin antes decir "Te amo Korra" y dejarla totalmente confundida.

¿Pero?, porque llegaban las dudas ahora, sabía que amaba a Iroh, no tenía porque dudar, Mako le había hecho mucho daño... ¡Mako no tenía nada que ver con esto! ¿O si?,¿Amaba a Iroh o no? No era hora de ponerse a dudar, Iroh la amaba, eso le bastaba, lo quería y lo amaría.

.

.

.

Había pasado una noche terrible; no había soñado nada, solo se sentía terriblemente cansado, y para colmo de males, tendría que verse con Korra cuando bajara a desayunar, cosa que había planeado evitar, pues si bien era cierto que le planeaba pedir perdón, con el sobre-protector de su noviecito por ahí, no podría hacerlo, además de que el orgullo de Korra no dejaría que lo perdonara si estaba en presencia de alguien más, por lo que había decidido mantener sus manos alejadas del conflicto por un tiempo.

-uhhhhhhh- suspiró bolín quien se acababa de levantar, con una cara de zombie

-buen día Bo- dijo Mako con tono quejumbroso- ¿¡Pero por los espíritus, qué te ha pasado!?- exclamó al ver el moretón que su hermano tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

- ah? eso?, o si, divertida historia- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba- bueno...este..., es que ayer,después de que te escuché llegar, me levanté porque tenía hambre...

-yyyyy- dijo Mako incitándolo a continuar

-y, pues escuché ruidos desde los dormitorios de chicas, así que fui a ver que estaba pasando, y pues encontré a -jajajaja- a, es muy chistoso la verdad..., pues vi a Iroh y a Korra-dijo rápidamente como si ignorara ese hecho- y Korra se enfureció tanto que me tiro fuera de la habitación con aire y pues caí sobre mi rostro... -añadió rápidamente

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿DICES COMO JUNTOS JUNTOS?

-Sii, pero en realidad no se de que te sorprendes, si después de la cena estaban muy encaramelados ellos dos

-Mmm si, tienes razón, pero da igual, ¡Se acababan de conocer!

-Si Mako, pero igual, no es asunto tuyo, no te incumbe la vida amorosa de Korra, ella te amó, y tu no le correspondiste, ahora estas con Asami, y la amas a ella, así que no te inmiscuyas en la vida de Korra como si fueras su novio protector.

No sabía que decir, si, Bolín tenía razón, ahora no era nada con Korra, no tenía porque reclamarle nada; y si siguió con su vida, bien por ella.

Ahora solo quedaba darle las gracias a Bolín y pedirle disculpas a Korra

-Korra, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Mako en cuanto la vio sola

-Tienes cinco minutos, Iroh llegará pronto

- Está bien. Solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho, por todo- dijo y la tomó del brazo para ver su cicatriz, pero esta tiró para soltarse

-Si, ya no importa

-Claro que importa, pues no tengo porque meterme en tu vida y mucho menos preocuparme por con quien estás o con quién no, pues yo estoy con Asami y ya no eres asunto mio

Estas palabras le dolieron en el corazón, ¿Pero por qué?, amaba a Iroh, tenía que recordárselo

Joder, porqué le costaba tanto decirle a Korra amaba a Asami, era verdad

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo mantener la situación al margen, y al final por acuerdo mutuo, un beso muy esperado estalló entre ambos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno, logró hacer que se separaran.

-¡Ah si, se lo de tu noche con Iroh!- le gritó con una sonrisa pícara y se marchó sin decir más

.

.

.

REVIEWS


End file.
